1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing data for a carousel, in particular a carousel from which interactive television pages may be constructed by a client receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become well known in recent years to provide broadcast systems, such as DVB, with interactive television (iTV) pages on a carousel. Details of broadcast and reception of such pages using carousels are well known for a variety of systems.
Although the technical considerations of broadcasting and receiving the data are well established, there are still considerable problems in constructing the required services. In particular, considerable effort is required in preparing appropriate data for displaying a particular page and, whenever that page is amended, that work must be repeated.
Although greater flexibility can be built into the system by installing appropriate applications in the client receivers, the memory and processing power available to client receivers is extremely limited.